Bernard
Brucesmovies1's TV-spoof of "Barney and Friends" Cast Dinosaurs *Barney - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Baby Bop - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *BJ - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Riff - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) Children *Kathy - Magnolia Hawks (Show Boat (1951)) *Tina - Scarlett O'Hara (Gone with the Wind (1939)) *Luci- Cassie (The Oregon Trail 5th Edition) *Min - Mary Hatch (It's A Wonderful Life (1946)) *Tosha - Eliza Doolittle (My Fair Lady (1964)) *Derek - Elliot (Henry Thomas) *Carlos - Mushu (Mulan) *Michael - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Shawn - Milhouse (The Simpsons) *Kelly - Esther (Ben-Hur (1959)) *Julie - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Robert - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Kristen - Esther Smith (Meet Me in St. Louis (1944)) *Emily - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Kim - Ilsa Lund (Casablanca (1942)) *Danny - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Curtis - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Tony - Bambi (Bambi) *Beth - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Stacy - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Rachel - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) and lots more! Others *Rainbow Beard - Quintus Arrius (Ben-Hur (1959)) *Mother Goose - Glinda (The Wizard of Oz) *Mr. Tennagain - Bert (Mary Poppins) *Stella the Storyteller - Golde (Fiddler on the Roof (1971)) *Mr. Boyd - Jerry Seinfeld (Seinfeld) Puppeteers *Scooter - Tito (Oliver and Company) *Miss Etta - Rita (Oliver and Company) *Booker T. Bookworm - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) Seasons Season 1 *The Queen of Make-Believe *My Family's Just Right for Me *Playing it Safe *Hop to It! *Eat, Drink, and Be Healthy! *Four Seasons Day *The Treasure Of Quintus Arrius *Going Places *Caring Means Sharing *Down on Bernard's Farm *What's That Shadow? *Happy Birthday, Bernard! *Alphabet Soup *Our Earth, Our Home *Let's Help Glinda *Be a Friend *I Just Love Bugs *When I Grow Up *1-2-3-4-5 Senses *Practice Makes Music *Hi Neighbor! *A Camping We Will Go *A Splash Party Please *A World of Music *Doctor Bernard is Here! *Oh! What a Day! *Home Sweet Homes *Hola Mexico! *Everyone is Special Season 2 *Falling for Autumn *Grandparents are Grand *May I Help You *Red, Blue, and Circles Too! *Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose *Hoo's in the Forest? *I Can Do That! *Grown-Ups For a Day! *Picture This! *Look at Me, I'm Three! *The Exercise Circus *My Favorite Things! *The Dentist Makes Me Smile *Stop, Look, and Be Safe! *An Adventure in Make-Believe *The Alphabet Zoo *Having Tens of Fun! *A Very Special Delivery Season 3 *Milhouse and the Beanstalk *If the Shoe Fits *Room For Everyone *I Can Be a Firefighter *Shopping for a Surprise *Anyway You Slice It *Twice is Nice! *On the Move *A Welcome Home *Classical Clean Up *Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends *Gone Fishing! *At Home With the Animals *It's Raining It's Pouring *Camera Safari *Who's Who on the Choo-Choo? *Are We There Yet? *Ship Ahoy! *Hats Off to Jake! *Up We Go! Season 4 *First Day of School *Is Everybody Happy? *Pennies, Nickels, Dimes *We've Got Rhythm *Tick Tock Clocks! *Waiting for Mr. Delivery Man *Let's Build Together *It's Tradition *A Picture of Health *Play Ball! *A Different Kind of Mystery *Going on a Bear Hunt *Let's Eat *Tree-Mendous Trees *Good, Clean Fun! *Easy, Breezy Day! *All Mixed Up *Oh, Brother...She's My Sister *Once a Pond a Time *E-I-E-I-O Season 5 *Books Are Fun! *Trading Places *Safety First! *Circle of Friends *The One and Only You *Bernard's Band *Try It, You'll Like It! *Colors All Around *Howdy, Friends! *Seven Days a Week *Hidden Treasures *A Royal Welcome *Sweet as Honey *First Things First! *Aunt Rachel Is Here! *It's a Rainy Day! *Easy Does It! *What's in a Name? *A Very Special Mouse *A Package of Friendship Season 6 *Stick with Imagination! *Itty Bitty Bugs *Grandparents Are Grand *Snack Time! *A Sunny, Snowy Day *You've Got to Have Art *Five Kinds of Fun! *Count Me In! *Who's Who at the Zoo? *Birthday Olé *Excellent Exercise! *Brushing Up on Teeth *A Little Glinda *Good Job! *It's Home to Me *How Does Your Garden Grow? *You Can Do It! *Here Comes the Firetruck! *Ready, Set, Go! *You Are Special and lots more! Bernard (Barney) Says Bernard Says is a segment at the end of most episodes. Bernard says "Hello again to all my friends, I'm glad you came to play, our fun and learning never ends, here's what we did today!", then he shows the audience the lessons of the episodes and the things they can do. In the first seasons, Bernard will say something from the line of "And remember, I love you.". Starting from Season 3, a Disney Channel star (except Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato) says "Hey everybody, it's time for Bernard Says!", also, after the end of the segment, Bernard says "And remember, I love you!" and waves goodbye before the end credits. Gallery Bernard_rescuers.jpg|Bernard as Barney Bianca in The Rescuers.jpg|Miss Bianca as Baby Bop Jake-1.jpg|Jake as BJ Pudge-0.jpg|Pudge as Riff Jerry_Seinfeld.jpg|Jerry Seinfeld as Mr. Boyd Magnoliahawks.png|Magnolia Hawks as Kathy Scarlett2.jpg|Scarlett O'Hara as Tina Cassie Montgomery.jpg|Cassie as Luci Maryhatchbaileyjpg-48222586afb4f61d.jpg|Mary Hatch as Min eliza-doolittle.jpg|Eliza Doolittle as Tosha Elliott (E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial).jpg|Elliott as Derek Mushu in Mulan.jpg|Mushu as Carlos Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as The Winkster Danny-0.jpg|Danny as Michael Milhouse Van Houten.png|Milhouse as Shawn Haya-Harareet-as-Esther.jpg|Esther as Kelly golde.jpg|Golde as Stella the Storyteller Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-240.jpg|Cinderella as Julie Pinocchio (Pinocchio).jpg|Pinocchio as Robert judy-garland-as-esther-smith-in-meet-me-in-st-louis-2.jpg|Esther Smith as Kristen Belle in Beauty and the Beast 3 Belle's Magical World.jpg|Belle as Emily ben-hur.jpg|Quintus Arrius as Rainbow Beard f6q73qsabtpdzfxbm4ea.jpg|Glinda as Mother Goose seinfeld-elaine-benes-fashion-04.jpg|Elaine Benes as Mrs. Kepler bert-mary-poppins.jpg|Bert as Mr. Tennagain Tito.jpg|Tito as Scooter Rita (Oliver and Company).jpg|Rita as Miss Etta Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Booker T. Bookworm 9db67e7a38b6bb95a363ed1aff3bea8c.jpg|Ilsa Lund as Kim Dumboicanflydi.jpg|Dumbo as Danny Dumbo-disneyscreencaps.com-2756.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Curtis Bambi-1-.jpg|Bambi as Tony 599936-snow_white1_large.jpg|Snow White as Beth Lady in Lady and the Tramp.jpg|Lady as Stacey Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Rachel Annie2.png Annie hughes.jpg Hallie & Annie (The Parent Trap) as Mary-Kate Oslen & Ashely Oslen (Twin.jpg Emily (Penelope Pitstop) points out a flaw..png Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2510.jpg Young Screwball (EG).png Flynt and mungo.png Normie.png Lupe the Goat.png Bull Ferdinand.png Rex-0.jpg Raphael as Nestor.jpg Leonardo as Argus.jpg Riley Freeman as Crash Bandicoot.png Lili De Rocheford TTT2.png Denver the last dinosaur by eligecos-d7ubr4p.png Gahri-loa.jpg 3957aab98880fe39b1bc7f82f920d860 original.jpg See Also * Bernard and The Backyard Gang * Bernard Home Video * Bernard Live! in New York City * Bernard and Friends (2017) (9 Story Reboot) Category:Brucesmovies1 Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Ideas Category:Barney and the Backyard Gang Spoofs Category:DeviantART Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:Segments